Left Behind
by diahard
Summary: Lotor/Allura & Keith/Lance 3 VF are captured and taken to Doom
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the WEP characters

Dedicated to Harmony, my Muse, my friend who brought me out of a dark moment and into the light.

He heard the screams of the unsuspecting children as the laser fire rained down upon them. "Get to the castle!" Keith screamed, protecting a toddler from a laser blast that scorched the ground at his feet. He grabbed his comm. unit and radioed the castle for help. Lance and Allura were at his back trying to protect the small group of children that had gathered for an impromptu picnic with them. Doom soldiers surrounded them without warning, firing their weapons, stunning Allura, Keith and Lance, and rendering them unconscious. As the soldiers moved into collect their prizes, Green and Yellow lions appeared and began firing on them. Dodging the blasts, the Doom soldiers picked up the three unconscious Voltron Force members and dragged them to the troop transport.

Hours later, Keith awoke slowly. Looking around he discovered he lay on the stone floor of a dungeon. Memories of Doom guards kicking him savagely flashed before his eyes. He remembered the feel of them smashing their boots into his chest and the sounds of his ribs breaking echoed in his ears. He tried to sit up and he struggled to breathe despite the searing pain. "Humans are such fragile things." A guard had commented when he placed his heavy boots across Keith's chest and forced all of his weight into the step.

Inch by agonizing inch, Keith drug himself across the cell to where Lance laid, his face pale, and his eyes closed.

With a soft, feathery touch he moved a stray lock of hair from Lance's forehead. Lance released a contented sigh at the touch, even while he slept. Through her long lashes Allura watched Keith study Lance's angular jaw and witnessed his hand hover over the other man's face as if afraid to touch him. Her eyes wandered over Keith's face, marveling at the tenderness and concern that she saw because he thought she was still asleep. Emotion made his dark eyes sparkle even in the dismal gloom of their cell. _**That **__**must **__**be how it looks when you touch the one you love. He loves Lance so deeply**_, she thought to herself. She stirred slightly and Keith pulled back his hand, moving it to Lance's shoulder quickly. "Lance, wake up," Keith whispered, shaking him gently.

"Keith?" Allura questioned softly as she sat up. "Where are we?"

"We are in Zarkon's dungeons, Princess." Keith whispered. "Whenever you hear the guards coming, just pretend to be asleep." Allura nodded fearfully.

At last Lance began to stir. He opened his eyes to the concerned gaze of his commander. For a brief instant Lance caught sight of something more in Keith's eyes, before the commander mask slid into place. "You and Allura must escape. I saw a Delta Class Garrison shuttle in the hangar after we landed."

"Yeah I saw it too," Lance struggled into a sitting position. "But we can squeeze a third person into it we will ALL get out of here."

"No. I can provide a distraction so you can escape. You must protect the princess." With difficulty, Keith rose to his feet.

Lance stood with him. "NO! We all go or we don't go at all" His hazel eyes flashed with anger, and Lance stomped his foot. "You are coming with us end of story!"

Allura watched the two men with wide blue eyes. Even when the focus stayed on getting her to safety, she could see clearly they feared being separated most of all. She waited patiently for Keith to make a decision.

Keith closed his eyes for an instant and took as deep of a breath as he dared. Knowing he could not change Lance's mind, he agreed reluctantly since it seemed to be the only way to save his heart's desire.

A few hours later, Lance heard the shuffling of feet. "Down, down!" he motioned, and dove for a spot near where he lay before. Keith did not move, and continued leaning against the back wall, sliding down until he lay amongst the black rubble. Allura pushed her back to the door for fear that her face would give them away. The clanging and rattling of chains grew louder. A long line of shackled prisoners were being lead deeper into the pits of the dungeon.

Long after the prisoners and guards left, Keith still did not open his eyes. Lance crawled silently to his side. Allura could barely see Lance's face. Keith's heart beat sped up when he felt Lance's breath fan across his face and he breathed in the faint scent of leather that always seem to cling to him. Fascinated at the tenderness they displayed towards each other, Allura thought_**. I can see it as plain as day. I don't know how I did not see it before. They love each other but they are too afraid to share how they feel with the other**__**.**_

"Keith," Lance spoke in a breathless whisper, "Are you all right?" He rocked back to kneel beside him.

"I'm fine," Keith lied smoothly opening his eyes.

The trio began to hear the hushed tones of the guards walking down the hallway approaching their cell. Keith silently motioned for them to lie back down and pretend to be asleep.

The cell door creaked open. Lance rushed the guards as they brought in the meager scraps of food. Keith lashed out at the second guard that entered the cell. But Keith's punched lacked the power of his norm, so his opponent was only stunned for a second, and landed a hard right upper cut to Keith's abdomen. Keith groaned as his vision swam and turned grayish and he sank to his knees. Allura rushed in with the largest rock she could hold over her head and smashed it into the face of Keith's attacker who then dropped to the floor with a thud. The third guard grabbed Allura by the waist. She let out a muffled shriek and used the rock to hit the guard's beefy hands. Throwing out a string of Drulean curses he released her and she swung on her heel with the rock and clocked the guard in the temple. He dropped to the floor.

"Nice work Allura," Lance praised her.

After a few seconds of silence, each of them grabbed a guard by the shoulders and dragged them farther into the cell. Quickly they began to undress them and put the uniforms over their white flight suits.

Carefully, Lance peered into the hall. Looking right and then left he signaled that the coast was clear. Allura and Keith joined him in the hall and then Keith pushed the cell door closed.

Running and ducking in the shadows the trio crept through the dungeon's corridors. Lance stopped for a moment to make a furtive glance behind him. Allura caught the panic and the grief stricken look on his face before he could hide it and his eyes held the look of longing as he watched Keith who lagged behind. "Come on, Keith, step it up." His whisper was barely audible. Allura glanced back at Keith herself. As he got closer she could see the fine sheen of sweat on his brow and how pale he looked beneath the dark helmet that he wore. She had seen that look before.

_**He's hurt badly,**_she thought to herself as they continued to move down the hall**. **_**That's why he wanted us to go without him. He didn't want to slow us down.**_

They froze when they heard the click of lazon blasters being primed. Slowly they turned to face the Prince of Doom himself. "Did you really think that I would let you get away that easily?" he taunted, leveling his gun to Keith's chest. Lance flinched outright, aching to be closer to Keith at that moment. Allura touched his hand and slipped blue lion's key into his palm. Her decision had been made. _**I just hope this works and they don't waste the sacrifice, **_she prayed. _**Please, Goddess, give me the strength to go through with this.**_

"Trust me." She whispered softly looking deep into his eyes. She turned to Lotor. Taking a step forward, she announced, "Lotor, I will make you a deal."

"You are not really in a position to make any deals, Allura."

"I can make you a deal that you will not refuse." She insisted. "If you let my friends go, I will stay willingly and be yours." She took another step forward.

"Allura, NO!" Keith and Lance cried in unison.

"Agreed!" Lotor grabbed Allura by the arm, and pulled her closer to him. "There is a Garrison shuttle on Platform 3. Take it and go quickly before I change my mind. Do not attempt a rescue. She has made her choice." He motioned with his pistol for Keith to move. Allura took off her circlet and handed it to Keith.

Lance stepped forward and grabbed Keith's arm, pushing Keith into motion. Keith's breathing became more labored as they ran to Platform 3. As he stumbled, Lance caught him and they continued to run. "Hang in there, we are almost there." He put his arm around Keith, pulling him close. Keith tried unsuccessfully to stifle a groan as Lance's arm lay across his shattered ribs.

Finally they reached the shuttle that Lotor promised them. Keith gratefully sank into the co-pilot's chair. "Strap in," Lance reminded as he furiously prepared the shuttle for a fast takeoff. As they rose through Doom's atmosphere, Lance began to hear the harshness of Keith's breathing. Lance glanced over and saw Keith slumped over in his seat. "Hold on Keith. DON'T you DARE leave me now, damn it. Not before I've told you how much I love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the WEP characters

As soon as they were a safe distance away from Doom and Lance could tell that they had not been followed, he set the coordinates for Arus and turned on the autopilot. Throwing off his harness, he scrambled over to Keith. Keith's head rested limply against his chest.

Gently, Lance lifted Keith's head. He brushed back Keith's damp blue-black hair from his face. He lightly caressed Keith's now ashen cheek with his thumb. Keith's heavy eyes opened to reveal his glassy and unfocused eyes. They were the color of melting chocolate. Forcing himself to swallow, Keith opened his mouth to speak. "I love you, Lance." His words rattled with the congestion in his throat, and then his head fell to the side. Scarlet blood dripped from his mouth onto an exposed patch of his stark white uniform peeking out from under the black Doom suit.

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed, holding Keith's face in his hands. Tears began to stream down his face. "Don't leave me now," Lance whispered and he placed a soft kiss on Keith's unresponsive lips.** Did he hear me? **He wondered, as he raced for the Garrison issued med kit. Lance prayed with all his might that the Doom soldiers had not confiscated everything. He was in luck, as the med kit was still intact. Grabbing the oxygen tank and mask, he rushed back to Keith. Ripping a piece from the black Doom uniform, he gently wiped away the blood from Keith's chin. Making certain that no more blood was coming up, Lance placed the mask over Keith's mouth and nose and opened the valve. He held his breath until he saw a faint trace of moisture on the mask letting him know that Keith was still breathing. He tilted the back of the chair ever so slightly and propped Keith's head up so it would not fall forward and block his airway. "Hang on Keith…please, hang on," Lance pleaded. He jetted back to the pilot's seat and hurriedly refastened the harness and released the autopilot. He pushed the shuttle to its limits to get back to Arus. "CASTLE CONTROL THIS IS LANCE. COME IN CASTLE CONTROL!"

"We read you Lance," Hunk responded.

"I am in a Delta Class shuttle. I need a trauma team to the landing pad. My ETA is five minutes."

Straining to lean closer to Keith, he made sure he was still breathing. Warning buzzers began to sound as they neared Arus' atmosphere. "I know, I know!" He forced himself to start slowing the craft so they would not burn up during re-entry.

"The castle never looked so good!" Lance whispered, when the Castle of Lions came into view. He could see the trauma team waiting for him.

The trauma team quickly boarded the shuttle and shoved Lance out of the way. The men loaded Keith on a stretcher and whisked him away. Only then did Lance allow himself to collapse to his knees. Hot angry tears streamed down his face. Pidge and Hunk boarded the shuttle to check on him. "Where's the princess?" Pidge asked.

"She bought us our freedom." Lance choked out pulling the circlet out of his pocket. "She gave herself to Lotor to ensure our escape. Keith would have died otherwise."

"We have to go after her!" Hunk declared.

"We can't," Lance mumbled, as his shoulders quaked with the magnitude of his sobs.

"Let's get you to Med Bay and have you checked out while they are working on Keith." Hunk hauled Lance to his feet. Pidge led the group out of the shuttle.

Lance met Coran's soulful brown eyes outside. "I'm sorry, Coran I'm so sorry." Lance whimpered through his tears as Hunk handed Coran Allura's circlet.

Reluctantly, Coran accepted it and joined the group as they made their way to Med Bay. As they entered, a couple of nurses took over and led Lance into a nearby room. Robotically he answered their questions and let them poke, prod and jab him. Dr. Gorma's young intern entered his room. Lance's prognosis was good and he was released with orders to shower and rest.

Lance wandered out into the waiting room. "Any news?" His eyes scanned the worried faces.

"Just that Keith had to be put on a ventilator and the doctors are taking him into surgery."

"I will be back in ten minutes." Lance turned to leave. He was in turmoil as he trudged to his quarters. Throwing his flight suit in the hamper, he turned on the shower. As he allowed the water to warm he stared at his haggard reflection in the mirror. **_Keith loves me,_** he thought. Then he stripped out of his boxers. Stepping into the shower he let the water cascade over his tired body. He closed his eyes leaning his head on the shower wall and Keith's pale face appeared in his mind and he heard "I love you Lance" over and over. Lance hoped the water would wash away his frustration.

Finally he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. He was drying himself off as he entered his bedroom. Strolling to his bureau he pulled put a pair of underwear and socks. Putting them on quickly, he retrieved a red tee-shirt and pulled out a pair of faded jeans. He grabbed his leather jacket on his way out the door.

Lance entered the small castle chapel. Candlelight flickered at the altar. Lance knelt bowing his head. "I know I am not as religious or righteous as I should be. But please hear my prayer. Please let Keith live so that I may show him the love in my heart." Slowly Lance rose to his feet and turned to leave.

At midnight Lance was still walking the halls of Med Tech like a ghost. Keith remained in surgery. His wandering feet led him to Castle Control. Urgent beeping caught his attention. "A transmission from Doom," Coran observed aloud as he heard Lance enter the room.

A beautiful figure in a deep sapphire dress filled the view screen. "Coran, Lance!" Allura greeted.

"Allura!" Coran gasped stunned. "Are you well?"

"I have not been harmed." She smiled slightly. Turning to Lance she asked, "How's Keith?"

"He is still in surgery." Lance spoke softly.

"Coran, please take care of Arus for me. What I did, I did not just for Keith and Lance, I did it for all my people. I am still working to get Lotor to leave Arus and the Denubian Galaxy in peace. May I have a word with Lance alone?"

"Certainly, you have made the ultimate sacrifice for your people." Coran bowed to her. "I will miss you greatly, my child. I am proud of you." Then Coran left quietly.

As the doors were closing behind Coran, Lance took his place at the console.

"Lance I want you to know that I will always love you both. Love Keith with all of your heart for me. Keep him safe. Treasure him and please make him happy. You both deserve happiness. I now see why Keith always treated me like a little sister." Allura looked away for an instant, trying to compose herself. "I must go." She stated looking back at him with tears in her eyes. "Good bye Lance." The screen went black.

"Bye Allura." His tears left salty trails down his cheeks. Lance left Castle Control feeling numb. **_She knew, _**he thought. **_I will always treasure him, Allura. I already love him with all my heart. _**When he entered the waiting room, he found Pidge curled up next to Hunk asleep and Hunk was snoring. Too keyed up to sleep, Lance began to pace, worrying about the surgery.

Finally, Keith's Thoracic surgeon approached the waiting room. Tiredly he removed his surgical cap. "Commander Kogane has survived surgery. Every rib in his chest has been broken. Several ribs now have pins in them to hold the fractured sections together. We discovered many fragments embedded in his lungs. I am just glad that those sadistic bastards did not crush his true ribs or pierce his heart. There has been extensive damage to his chest cavity and massive bruising of his chest, back and arms. Currently he is being transferred to intensive care. He will have a nurse monitoring him around the clock."

"Can I please see him Doctor?" Lance pleaded. "Just for a minute or two. I promise I will not stay long."

"I can tell that this is important to you, and since all of you have no family on Arus I will allow you a couple of minutes after he is settled."

"Thank you Doctor."

"I will send a nurse for you when he is ready." The doctor turned to leave.

"Yes sir." Lance watched him walk away.

Ten minutes later a nurse walked up to him. "I'm Allison. Lance, follow me." She smiled as she turned to lead him down the hall.

Lance's face lost all its color as he stepped into the room. He witnessed more tubes and wires coming off of Keith than he thought possible. Allison steadied him for a moment, "Easy now." She guided him gently to Keith's bedside.

The massive black and purple bruises on Keith's jaw and neck jumped out at Lance as neared the bed. **_Why didn't I see those before?_** He queried to himself.

"The more we cleaned him up the more bruises we found. He was covered in dirt and grime." Allison answered his unasked question. "I'll be over there," she pointed across the room. "Don't be long."

"I won't, thank you," Lance whispered. "What happened before we woke up on Doom?" He took Keith's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Leaning close to Keith's ear he whispered softly, "Please come back to me, my love." Glancing to see if Allison watched, he placed a quick kiss on Keith's cheek. Straightening he turned to leave. "Thank you, Allison."

"I will take good care of him." She promised.

"Thank you," he smiled. As the door swung closed behind him, Lance suddenly felt exhausted. He made his way to the waiting room. "Hunk, go to bed." He shook Hunk gently. Hunk groaned. "Keith has made it out of surgery, but can't have visitors."

"Okay," Hunk murmured groggily standing up and gathering Pidge into his arms instead on waking him. Lance followed them absent-mindedly.

Throwing back the covers, Lance flopped unto his bed. Within moments he drifted off to sleep. Before long he began to dream…he was dressed in his military dress whites and he was standing in front of Arus' largest cathedral. Lance looked up as a squadron of Garrison Alpha fighters flew overhead. "The missing man formation," he whispered to himself. Slowly he ascended the stairs wondering what brought him here. As he entered the foyer he was greeted by hundreds of sad eyes and weeping women. Continuing into the crowded main body of the cathedral he spotted Pidge and Hunk with two officers that he did not recognize. All of them were dressed in their dress whites also and standing near the altar. Pidge was in tears and Hunk had his arm around the distraught teen. Lance followed Pidge's tearful stare and found his focus. An open flagged draped casket of onyx lay in front of the altar. Lance's feet were made of lead as he approached the casket. A sick feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. "Please don't let it be, please don't let it be." He repeated over and over. His vision grayed as he received his first glimpse inside. Blue black hair was artfully arranged on the blood red silk pillow. It was Lance's greatest fear realized. Keith lay in silent repose. Gripping the side of the casket roughly, he willed it to disappear. Lance felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and shattered. His knees gave way.

"NO!!!!!" Lance screamed as he bolted upright in his bed, drenched in sweat. Lance threw his legs over the side of the bed and raced through the castle to Med Bay. As the door to Keith's room opened Lance whispered terrified, "Allison?"

"I'm here Lance," she spoke from beside Keith's bed. Lance stood stock still in the door way. "Come here." She motioned to him.

"Is he?" Lance could not bring him to finish the question.

"There has been little change since you saw him a few hours ago. Were you hoping for a miracle?"

"He's still alive." He sighed gratefully.

"Of course he's alive," she chided him. "I have never known Keith not to fight to live."

"It was just a nightmare." Lance breathed in relief.

Allison pulled a chair close to the bed. "Come here and sit." She ordered.

"Okay," he sank into the chair and touched Keith's hand.

Allison smiled softly. "You can hold his hand if you want to."

"What?" Lanced looked to her questioning. "How?"

"I am a nurse. I notice things. And I have watched the two of you for a couple of years now. He loves you and you love him. It is obvious."

Lance blushed to the tip of his toes. "I wasn't expecting that. But you are right. And I want to tell him as soon as I can."

"Good for you. Tell him now, he may be able to hear. And then we'll cross out fingers it helps him come back to you faster!"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the WEP characters

Morning finally arrived to find Lance asleep still holding Keith's hand. Allison shook Lance. "Lance wake up."

"What?" he mumbled.

"My shift is almost over and I don't know if the next nurse will let you stay like I did."

"Okay," He stood up. "Thank you for letting me."

"I know what it is like to be in love."

Lance left quietly, went to his room and dressed for the day. He made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. He met Coran in the hall on his way. "Morning, Coran."

"Good morning, I have contacted Galaxy Garrison and requested two pilots."

"That is good. I know Keith will not be able to fly for a while."

Suddenly a control tech rushed up to them. "Sir! Green and Yellow lions have just launched."

"What?!" Lance took off running for Castle Control.

Meanwhile in the air…

"Do you think we should be doing this Hunk?" Pidge asked over Green lion's comm. unit. "You heard what Lance said."

"Yeah, I heard him, but that doesn't mean that I have to honor it. Lotor didn't get _me_ to agree with his terms and he didn't say that you and I couldn't rescue Allura."

"NO!" Lance bellowed over Yellow and Green's frequency. "YOU WILL STAND DOWN. THAT IS AN ORDER!!" With her tail twitching dangerously, Red hovered in front of them. "We MUST respect Allura's wishes. We cannot leave Arus unprotected. Without Keith and Allura, we are two lions short. Arus needs the three of us now more than ever. Report back to the castle immediately!"

"We would only be one lion short if Allura was here," Hunk argued.

"Do you really think that I WANTED Allura to sacrifice herself to Lotor?" Lance retorted hotly. "Hell no! I wanted the three of us to all get out of there. Even Keith was willing to be a distraction and I argued with him. But Allura didn't give us the chance to argue. She just made the deal with Lotor and that was it." Lance threw his hands in the air.

Yellow and Green lions stood down and retreated to their dens. Lance raced to the lava pit as soon as he was sure that they would not re-launch as soon as he disappeared from their radar.

Pidge and Hunk waited for him in Castle Control. "So then what can we do?" Pidge asked.

Lance was interrupted by urgent beeping. "Another transmission from Doom," Coran quickly completed the transmission.

This time Allura appeared in her flight suit and Lotor was with her. "Hello Coran," she smiled excitedly. "I need Lance to meet Lotor and me at the asteroid field near Pollux."

"Forgive me, Allura, but why?" Lance stepped forward.

"Lotor has agreed to release me if I give him the chance to help rebuild Arus, and I have to agreed to get to know him better. I have agreed to his terms."

"Why me?" Lance asked.

"Because you once stated you will never trust me. I want you to see my good will." Lotor answered.

"When?"

"In five hours."

"I will be there." Lance promised. Then Allura and Lotor signed off. "Coran, please contact Sven. I want to take Blue with me and I will need him to pilot her."

"Certainly."

Lance turned on his heels and left. With purpose he strode to Med Bay. Keith's doctor was leaving his room as Lance approached. "Doctor, how is Keith?"

"He shows signs of improvement."

"That is encouraging. May I see him?"

"Sure." He pushed the door open for him. His day nurse looked up when Lance entered the room. She smiled at him as he crossed the room. Lance's eyes roamed over Keith's face hungrily. "The color is coming back to your face." He whispered. "Allura is coming home. I am going to bring her home soon." Lance touched his hand briefly before leaving.

Lance went back to Castle Control. Coran remained connected to Sven. "Good morning Sven." Lance smiled.

"I vill see you soon. I am already en route to Arus. I vill arrive in twenty minutes."

"That is great."

Hours later, Sven and Lance cautiously approached the lone craft. "I am scanning for other ships," Sven announced.

Roger that," Lance replied.

"They are alone." Sven reported as their comm. began receiving an incoming message.

"How are we going to do this Lotor?" Lance asked, after they appeared on his view screen.

"Open your cargo doors I will land and once the hold is pressurized Allura will come to you. I will not leave my ship."

"I want to see your hands the second you touch down."

"Agreed."

Lance disconnected.

"Watch him closely, Sven."

"I vill."

Lance opened Red's cargo doors. Lotor piloted the small craft inside. Lance watched him carefully while the hold was pressurized. Lotor kept his hands in plain view. Once it the pressure equalized, Lance entered the hold with his blaster ready. Allura leaned over and pressed the button to release the canopy. Lotor took her hand when she began to pull it back. Kissing it softly he slowly released her. She did not flinch. Allura climbed down from the craft and joined Lance.

"How do I know that it's really you?" he asked her. "And not one of Haggar's tricks?"

"Squeak, squeak!" Cheddar happily scampered from his shoulder to Allura's waiting hand. Allura laughed sweetly. "You little imp. You wanted to be the first to welcome me back didn't you?" She brought the mouse to her lips and kissed him while he nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess that answers my question. Let's go Allura." Lance took her arm and backed out of the hold, never taking his eyes off of Lotor.

Once they cleared the hold doors he slammed the button to seal the doors and depressurize the hold. "He's coming out, Sven." Lance announced, "I have Allura."

"Roger."

When Lotor cleared Red's cargo doors, Lance began closing them. "Let's go home. Strap in Princess."

"How's Keith?" she asked, as she clicked her harness.

"At last check he was improving."

"That's good."

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Lance asked seriously.

"No he didn't. We actually talked."

"Oh." Brooding, Lance fell silent for the rest on the way back to the castle.

As soon as Lance, Sven and Allura entered Castle Control, Pidge exclaimed excitedly. "Welcome home Allura!"

"Thank you Pidge." Allura hugged him.

"Your highness." Coran bowed and presented her the circlet.

"Coran!" She hugged him warmly.

Lance slithered away once the hugging started. There was only one place in the castle where he wanted to be. As he entered Med Bay, Nurse Allison spotted him. "Lance!" she called. "Keith has been moved to his normal hospital room."

"All right, thanks." Lance smiled. Keith was the only team member to have a regular room in Med Bay. Lance opened the door. The room was quiet except the sound of Keith's gentle breathing. "Whoa. What a difference a few hours have made!" he observed, quickly crossing the room. Gone were the ventilator, several monitors and the one on one nursing care. He was fully alone with Keith. Gently Lance slid his fingers into Keith's silky hair. Turning Keith's head slightly and closing his eyes, Lance placed a soft kiss on Keith's lips. Keith made a small noise and raised his hand, placing it behind Lance's head, trapping him. Keith returned the kiss hungrily. Lance touched Keith's face.

Finally Keith's hand slipped away and Lance moved away slightly opening his eyes to find dancing brown eyes staring back at him. "I love you, Keith." Lance whispered breathlessly, caressing Keith's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too, Lance." Keith's voice was a little raspy.

"I know," Lance smiled, and bent down to kiss him again.

THE END.


End file.
